Propose: Flower
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Vignette/Sudah beberapa kali ia menemukan setangkai bunga dari seseorang yang tak ia ketahui./Lisanna hanya tersenyum saja./Kiriman yang berawal dari setangkai mawar merah./Laxanna


**Propose: Flower**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo**

**Summary: Vignette/Sudah beberapa kali ia menemukan setangkai bunga dari seseorang yang tak ia ketahui./Lisanna hanya tersenyum saja./Kiriman yang berawal dari setangkai mawar merah./Laxanna**

**X.x.X**

Ketika Lisanna menemukan setangkai mawar merah dengan kertas terikat bertuliskan huruf 'L', ia tak berpikir bunga tersebut adalah untuknya. Awalnya ia hanya menatap bunga tersebut bingung—siapa yang tidak bingung jika bunga tersebut berada di balik meja bar sedangkan ia seharian ini berada di sana dan tak melihat bunga itu sebelumnya?

"Mira-_nee_, ini bunga siapa?" tanya Lisanna bingung sambil menunjuk mawar merah itu. Mira yang merasa dipanggil adiknya pun menghampirinya. Ia mengernyitkan alis bingung. "Eh? Entahlah. Seharian ini aku berada di sini dan tak menemukan ini sebelumnya."

"Aku juga," ujarnya heran. Lisanna pun mengambil bunga tersebut dan memerhatikan catatan yang terikat di tangkai bunga mawar tersebut.

Secarik kertas dengan huruf 'L'.

_L untuk Lisanna? Untukku?_

Mawar merah, aku mencintaimu.

**X.x.X**

Keesokan harinya, ada salah satu anggota guild memberikan setangkai bunga padanya. "Lisanna-_san_, sepertinya ini bunga untukmu. Aku menemukannya di meja nomor sepuluh," ujar seseorang.

Lagi-lagi ada kertas terikat di sana.

'Untuk Lisanna'

Lisanna tak mengerti. Bukannya bermaksud terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi apakah ia mempunyai penggemar rahasia? Ia memerhatikan bunga itu baik-baik. Gadis berambut putih itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sejak bunga itu diberikan padanya lima menit yang lalu.

Dilihat dari kedua bunga yang ia temukan, gadis itu menarik kesimpulan kalau yang melakukan hal ini adalah orang yang sama dan orang tersebut adalah anggota _guild_. Awalnya, pada bunga pertama ia tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi karena kode pada bunga tersebut adalah huruf 'L', Mira yang berada di sampingnya waktu itu langsung menyimpulkan kalau bunga mawar merah tersebut adalah untuk dirinya.

Ditaruh di meja bar, berkode 'L', siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Lisanna'?

Ah, omong-omong kali ini ia mendapat bunga krisan kuning.

Krisan kuning, penggemar rahasia.

**X.x.X**

Bohong kalau ia tidak penasaran siapa pengirimnya. Hatinya mendadak berdegup kencang, menantikan bunga selanjutnya yang akan ia terima hari ini.

Namun, hingga matahari bahkan sudah digantikan oleh bulan pun tak ada bunga yang dikirimkan padanya. Lengkung 'u' yang terus ia tunjukkan seharian ini pun menghilang begitu saja. Ia duduk di meja bar dan memangku wajahnya bosan.

"Ada apa dengan adikku ini hm?" tanya seseorang. Lisanna terlonjak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia pikir siapa, ternyata Mirajane. Lisanna hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala.

Mira terkikik geli. Ia terus menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya sembari duduk di samping adik manisnya itu. "Kesal karena tidak mendapat kiriman dari penggemar rahasia?" godanya.

Rona tipis menjalari wajah Lisanna. "Ti-tidak kok! Mira-_nee_ jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh deh!" elaknya panik.

Sadar Mira menyembunyikan sesuatu, Lisanna segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eh tunggu, apa yang disembunyikan Mira-_nee_?"

Gadis dengan umur dua tahun lebih tua dari Lisanna itu tersenyum hangat. Kemudian ia memberikan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari tadi.

"Untukmu. Ada di meja baca perpustakaan. Mungkin orang tersebut tahu kalau aku seharian di sana dan secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Setangkai bunga mawar putih berpindah tangan kepadanya.

Mawar putih, cinta sejati.

**X.x.X**

Hari itu Lisanna pergi mengerjakan misi berdua dengan Elfman. Tapi musuh yang mereka hadapi cukup membuat mereka berdua kewalahan. Sesampainya di _guild_, pasangan kakak-beradik itu langsung menuju ruang perawatan.

Luka Lisanna memang tak separah Elfman, tapi ia merasa sangat lelah. Akhirnya, setelah diobati, ia pun jatuh tertidur. Ketika ia terbangun tiga jam kemudian, setangkai bunga azalea berada di samping kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum. Penggemar rahasianya ini ternyata mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Azalea, jaga dirimu untukku.

Dan mulai hari di mana ia pulang dengan luka, bunga yang dikirimkan padanya semakin sering.

Contohnya saja ketika ia baru saja dibelikan baju baru oleh Mira, sekitar beberapa jam kemudian setangkai kamelia putih berada di tangannya. Atau ketika hari ulang tahun Mira, justru ia mendapat setangkai tulip kuning. Ketika ia akan berangkat misi, diam-diam di tasnya ada setangkai bunga begonia.

Demi Tuhan, Lisanna sangat penasaran siapa orangnya.

Kamelia putih, kau manis. Tulip kuning, matahari di senyummu. Begonia, hati-hati.

**X.x.X**

Lisanna sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan, mencari udara segar—sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Hari ini perayaan satu tahun kakak tercintanya, Mirajane, dengan sang pacar Fredd Justine. Ia bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa.

Baju? Justru terkadang kakaknya lebih modis. Membuatkan makanan spesial untuk mereka berdua? Pilihan paling buruk—mengingat bahwa mereka berdua adalah koki terhebat Fairy Tail. Benda? Nah ia sendiri tambah bingung.

"Oi, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Lisanna menghentikan langkahnya. Otaknya berpikir cepat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya—kemungkinan besar memanggilnya karena hanya ia sendiri yang berada di hutan ini, selain orang itu. Ia refleks berbalik dan menghela napas lega saat didapatinya cucu master yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Syukurlah. Ternyata kau, Laxus. Kupikir siapa. Membuatku takut saja," ujarnya. Orang yang diajak bicara malah menaikkan alisnya. "Kutanya sedang apa kau disini," tanyanya ulang tanpa memerdulikan perkataan sebelumnya.

Lisanna mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sedang menjernihkan pikiranku. Hari ini, kan perayaan satu tahun Mira-_nee _dengan Freed. Aku ingin memberi hadiah pada mereka, tapi aku bingung."

Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya mereka berdua kini malah berjalan bersama.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini?" tanya Lisanna balik. Pemuda dengan tato di tubuhnya itu hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Pulang misi. Lewat jalan pintas."

Lisanna mengangguk mengerti. Sejenak, ia teringat sesuatu. "Bisa kau bantu aku? Tolong carikan ide untuk hal yang tadi."

Laxus terdiam. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan dahi yang berkerut sebelum akhirnya paham apa yang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Kasih saja baju," usul Laxus yang malah membuat empat garis siku-siku di dahi Lisanna muncul. "Tak bisakah kau mengusulkanku hal yang lebih bagus? Coret itu."

"Kalung?"

"Ish, aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu. Lagipula, Freed bisa membelikan Mira-_nee_ kalung. Ganti."

"Buatkan saja mereka masakan buatanmu."

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku membuatkan masakan untuk dua koki terhebat Fairy Tail?! Yang lain."

"Bunga?"

Lisanna berhenti. Ia menatap Laxus lamat-lamat sampai akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ide bagus!"

**X.x.X**

Di sinilah mereka. Di salah satu toko bunga yang ada di Magnolia. Lisanna sedang asyik memilih bunga sedangkan Laxus membantunya di sisi yang lain.

Lisanna menatap kumpulan bunga-bunga berbagai jenis dan warna itu dengan kagum. "Sangat indah," gumamnya.

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia kasih. Lisanna kembali mengingat-ingat. Bunga apa yang memiliki arti '_long last_'. Lima menit berpose dengan tangan kanan yang menjepit dagunya dan tangan kiri yang menumpu sikunya, akhirnya ia menyerah. Padahal akhir-akhir ini ia sering membaca buku tentang bahasa bunga gara-gara si penggemar.

Mendadak, gadis manis itu mengingat sang penggemar rahasianya itu. Kenapa orang itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya? Lisanna dibuat mati penasaran. Apalagi hari ini ia belum menerima bunga dari orang itu.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menyadari perasaan orang itu. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya merona. Tiba-tiba, ia menjadi penasaran. Apakah jika ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya ia akan balas mencintai orang tersebut? Apakah orang tersebut masih muda? Apakah ia tampan? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan mengenai sang penggemar rahasia dalam pikirannya.

"—nona?"

"E-eh?" Ups, Lisanna baru saja melamun.

"Sudah dapat bunga yang Nona cari?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut ramah. Lisanna menunjukkan cengirannya, berpikir ia pasti sudah lama melamun. Tersadar sesuatu, ia segera mengedarkan pandangan.

"Hei! Ke mana Laxus pergi? Kenapa ia meninggalkanku sendiri?! Menyebalkan!" serunya kesal. Si penjaga toko hanya tersenyum misterius mendengarnya. Penjaga toko yang terlihat berusia kepala tiga itu terkekeh pelan. "Pacar Anda romantis sekali ya."

"Hah? Apa? 'Pacar'? Pacar apanya! Ia orang menyebalkan yang meninggalkanku sendirian!" protesnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kakinya ia hentakkan ke lantai.

Wanita penjaga toko itu malah pergi ke meja kasirnya dan kembali dengan membawa bunga mawar berwarna _peach_ di tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita itu menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepada Lisanna.

"Untukmu, Nona. Pemuda yang bersamamu menitipkannya padaku," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

"Maksud Bibi ... Laxus?" ulang Lisanna tak percaya. Ia menatap bunga mawar_ peach_ itu di tangannya dengan heran. Bertambah heran lagi karena justru ada cincin di tangkai mawar tersebut. Ia terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian, dirinya termangu. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau 'L' bukan hanya berarti 'Lisanna'? Dan bunga ini ... ia sangat tahu kalau pemuda itu bukan orang yang suka bercanda.

Matanya berkedip tanpa henti. Berharap ia tidak melihat bunga yang salah.

Tidak, bunga itu bahkan tak berubah.

Mawar _peach_, maukah kau menikah denganku?

**Owari**

Ini pairing lain yang saya maksud di fanfic StingKino. Ide ini mendadak banget tadi siang. Ga tau kena wangsit apa tiba-tiba kepikiran 'bunga'.

Saya suka pairing ini sejak Laxus nyubit pipi Lisanna haha. Lucu, kan? :3

Masalah buat pairing ini adalah kepribadian Laxus-nya sih. Ya tau lah dia orangnya gimana. Jatuhnya jadi kayak gini.

Bisa dibilang fanfic Propose ini lanjutan (sekuel) dari yang ILY. Tapi di ILY ada RoTear, kan, nah di sini ada Laxanna. Kalau fanfic Laxanna ini bisa dibilang perpaduan keduanya sekaligus. Tapi kalau cuman nembak doang sih, kan kurang rame. Lagian mereka, kan (istilahnya) udah saling tahu satu sama lain (ya mereka, kan satu guild) (sebenarnya bisa aja ini dipanjangin dengan diselipin interaksi Laxanna lebih banyak) (ya tapi jatuhnya ga kayak Propose yang lain atau ILY yang lain, kan) (jadi saya minta maaf dengan ending yang kurang memuaskan)

Eh, btw curhat boleh ya.

Saya lagi sakit hati nih dikatain 'kurang bahagia', 'kurang temen', dan 'kurang-kurang' lainnya sama temen saya sendiri. Dibilang ember padahal dianya ga pernah cerita apa-apa, apanya yang ember. Dia yang ngebohongin temennya sendiri malah dia yang marah-marah. Mau ga mau saya yang biasanya cuek jadi rada kepancing, kan. Makanya sekarang lagi menjauh dulu dari RL.

Larinya ke sini. Tapi yang update lagi jarang banget (emot manyun).


End file.
